Call of Duty: World At War: Japanese Campaign
by Yamagata
Summary: Follow into the eyes of Pvt. C. miller and Sgt. Roebuck and others as they fight against the Japanese empire during WW2.
1. Little Resistance

Japan 1944

The U.S. Army had captured a lot of Japanese controlled islands during the war in the Pacific. Now Operation Stalemate had begun to brew. The plan was to capture Peleliu Island and cripple the Japanese supplies.

On a boat heading for Peleliu, we see Pvt. C. Miller, Sgt. Sullivan and Cpl. Roebuck. These men are the old breed who toke Makin island. Among them is a new ally named Pvt. Polonsky. Polonsky was assigned to Sullivan's squad.

As the boat heads for the island, Roebuck looks into the sky and sees bombers heading for the island. "There they go." Roebuck said.

"This should be fun guys!" Miller said.

"Bastards ain't gonna know what hit 'em." Roebuck commented

Miller turned to Sullivan "What's the game plan today?"

"Navy's been bombin' hell out of the island for 2 days straight." Sullivan explained then turned to Miller as he continued "Miller! We hit any resistance on the beach, you get on that radio and call for immediate missile support!" Sullivan finished as a part of the island was hit.

Roebuck said to Miller "Don't think twice." then Miller replied "No prob."

"Roebuck, I want you up the beach and at that treeline ASAP. You're on point as we move inland." Sullivan told his corporal. Roebuck acknowledged "Got it."

Just then a boat carrying some marines is hit by artillery. The boat catches fire. "What the hell?!" a marine says. "Oh my god!" Miller said. "Is that one of ours?!" Polonsky asked. Then the boat blows up sending marines flying into the water.

"FUCK! East ridge! There's a 200mm on the point!" Roebuck points out. Sullivan ordered "Stay with it, Marine!"

Just then another LVT is shot. "Another LVT is hit!" Polonsky shouted.

"Everyone! Keep... your.... heads... down! You hear me!?" Sullivan shouted.

The driver of the LVT yells "20 seconds to shore!"

The boat swerves but then begins to continue straight for the Peleliu island. "Hang in there kid." Sullivan said. As another round hits in front of the LVT, Polonsky shouts "We need to get off this thing!"

Just then the boat gets jammed on the coral. "Driver, drop the ramp! That gun could zero us anytime!" Sullivan ordered but the driver told him "It's the coral! We're stuck on the-" before the driver could finish, something kills him.

"Somebody drop the ramp now!" Sullivan ordered but then seconds later, the LVT is hit and everyone in it is sent flying out. In the water, Miller struggles to swim trying not to drown, but then someone pulls him out. It's Sullivan. "I got you Miller! You're still in one piece!" Miller told "Thanks for the save."

"Plan's gone to shit! Tojo's got a defensive line dug in just behind the treeline!" Sullvain said.

"Yes. And..." Miller started.

"We got heavy MG fire tearing up the beach." Sullivan finished.

The team even Roebuck sees defenses with Machine gun nests. "Call in rocket strikes on those positions. NOW!"

"Okay!" Miller acknowledged.

Miller throws a flare at the positions then takes out a radio and a radio operator on another end said "Barrage-salvo H-E, Waco eight-one, Azimuth 35, Range 28... on the way!" then another is heard ordered the fire. A few seconds later, the Japanese positions are hit very badly by missiles. "YAHOOOOOO!" Miller shouted in victory.

"Good work marines... Regroup on the treeline." Roebuck congratulated then ordered.

Another artillery shell almost hits Miller but Roebuck orders "Move!" Polonsky sees a truck explode and asks "Where's the fire coming from?!"

As the team advances up to the island Sullivan shouts "Don't let 'em get a fix on you!"

A marine advancing says "What the hell went wrong?! There wasn't supposed to be any resistance!"

As the smoke clears form what's left of the defenses, Sullivan said "That rocket strike should've softened them up!"

After reaching a fence Miller said "Rockets are foolproof."

Sullivan orders "Up and over guys!"

Upon seeing dying Japanese and wimply walking ones, Miller says "This will be end of this lot."

Sullivan orders "Put 'em down." then the marines comply.

The team sees another MG nest set up in front of them. The team ducks for cover. "Flame thrower move up!" Sullivan ordered. Then some flame thrower marines charge up to the bunker and begin to unleash flames upon the helpless Japanese troopers inside. "That'll warm 'em up!" Miller said.

The team heads for the west when they hear Japanese shouting for banzais. "Look out! Banzai charge!" Sullivan shouted. The team defend themselves from some. A banzai pins Miller down and before the Jap could plunge the knife on the arisaka into Miller's heart, Miller knocks the gun away and then stabs the bad guy in the eye, killing him. Miller takes his Arisaka to use himself.

The team continues on through the trenches, killing some Japanese. The team reaches a field and some banzais charge out. Miller shoots one with the Arisaka he stole. Roebuck and Polonsky take care of the rest. The group reaches a building with a machine gun nest on the second floor. After clearing the outside, Sullivan ordered "Get inside and clear 'em out!" Upon reaching the second floor and killing a Jap, Miller sees the mortar pit. "Like your MG guns? Their mine now!" Miller taunted then began shooting at the japs in the mortar pits.

After the mortar pits are done, enemy tanks appear. Roebuck shouted "Call in those rockets Miller!"Miller marks a tank and then rockets hit the said tank. The driver is doomed. Miller did the same with the other one respectively.

"Outstanding work! Out-fucking-standing!" Sullivan admired.

The team heads to a darker room. Miller asks "What do we do now?"

"Secure the surrounding area. What for the Major's orders." Sullivan explained.

"When do we rest?" Polonsky asked.

"Soon Polonsky. Soon." Sullivan said. Then a double door on the end opens revealing light and a Japanese banzai charger outside. The charger stabs Sullivan in the liver. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Miller yelled in horror. Roebuck kills the charger. With that done, Roebuck rushed for his sergeant "Sullivan no! Hold on! You're gonna be OK! CORPSMAN!!!"

As Sullivan breathes his dying breathes Sullivan tells Miller "I'm sorry I got you into this. I guess you are the right soldier I picked for this."

Miller began to develop tears in his eyes.

"Roebuck.... Look after Miller.... Make him.... a good marine like.... I was.... Don't let Polonsky down....." Sullivan said as blood came out of his mouth.

"Why sergeant?!" Roebuck asked his sarge.

"Because they are good men.. Treat them like I did.... I need to see the other marines..... right now.... Farewell Roebuck." then Sullivan dies with a smile on his face.

"Oh Sullivan. You were so good.... This didn't have to end like this!" Miller got to his knees and then shouted to the heavens "WHY GOD!!!!!!!!!!?"

Miller had lost a fellow sergeant. Roebuck swore "I'll make those Japs pay. I swear it!"


	2. Hard Landing

Swamp on Peleliu.

Sullivan is dead. Roebuck's best friend and strong marine was gone forever. Now it was onto Roebuck to lead his brothers through the war.

"What are they gonna do with Sullivan?" Miller asked.

Roebuck shook his head then said "Arrangements are being made to take his body back to the states.

Polonsky told his sergeant "I thought Sullivan would make it for sure."

The team reaches part of the swamp as Roebuck said "We let our guard down Polonsky. We won't let it happen again." Polonsky swipes an arm in frustration saying "What now?"

The team runs through as Roebuck explains "Tojo's got a hold on pretty much everything to the west. Direct route runs right to the Japanese guns. We take the flank, it might get us wet, but it's not gonna get us killed. We regroup with the 5th when we're through this swamp." Roebuck concludes "Stay sharp."

Upon reaching a downed plane, miller says "That's not good." the Polonsky looked at the plane "Poor bastard must've been shot down this morning."

Roebuck smells something from the plane "Fuselage is still smoking. Check for survivors."

A marine goes up to the plane and sees a dead pilot laying on something "He's all snarled up on something." then a grenade drops to the plane's floor "Shit! Grenades!" the grenades go off killing the marine and destroying the plane thus triggering an ambush.

"IT'S A TRAP!!!" Miller shouted as multiple Japanese soldiers ran out of the treeline. Roebuck is tackled by a Banzai charger but he throws the bad guy off and then stabs the Jap with his knife. Polonsky kills a Banzai Charger trying to get him.

Then more Banzai Chargers pop out of the swamp water "Ambush! Keep 'em back!" Roebuck ordered. Roebuck, Polonsky and Miller shoot off the Japanese soldiers. After the squad is safe, Miller said with relief "That was close."

Upon seeing an exit to the marsh, Polonsky said "I can't believe they'd booby trap our dead." then Miller said "Well, that's one way of setting up an ambush."

More Japanese pop up from the grass ahead of them "It's another damn ambush!" Polonsky shouted. The marines stop the bad guys with their B.A.R. Machine guns.

"I think we're kinda late. Sound's like the 5th's kicking ass." Polonsky said. Nearing the exit to the forest, a marine shouts "This is it Marines, let's get them!" Upon leaving the forest, Roebuck shouted "MG positions in the bunkers up ahead! Nambu artillery sittin' right in front of it."

Roebuck ordered "Private get a grenade up there!" Miller complies then throws a grenade. A Jap is not so lucky and is blown up. "Let's rock guys!" Miller shouted.

The squad heads through killing many bad Japs. Miller even steals a Type 100 machine gun and kills some bad guys. The team reaches the bunker and take out as many Japs as they can. After clearing the bunker, Miller shouted "One less bunker to worry about guys!"

Roebuck and his team sees a bunker with MG guns set up. Roebuck shouts "I want some supressing fire on those MG's! The Flamethrowers have to get to the bunkers." A marine with a flamethrower tries to do it, but is himself shot. Polonsky shouts "Miller get the flamethrower!" Miller takes the flamethrower and gets himself in good position then burns the bunker and the Japs inside.

Miller gets to safety as it blows up. The team head through what's left of the insides and Roebuck tells his men as the squad exits "Keep it together. Airfield's about a half a mile north."

As the team rushes through the field, Miller hears the sound of a plane coming down. Miller sees another plane on fire. "Roebuck, we just lost another one to the Japs!" then Roebuck responds "All the more reason to keep pushin'.Every plane we lose makes the job harder."

In the grass ahead, more Japs shoot out as Miller shouts "More in the grass ahead!" the team kills the Japs.

Leaving the dunes, Roebuck sees a building ahead and a truck exploding "Enemies holed up in that building!" The team heads to another part of the dunes and shouts "What's the skinny?" to a marine. A marine shouts "The 7th just came in from the north!" another marine explains "They're trying to get their tanks on to the airfield but it's a nightmare over there!"

The squad heads for a supply truck Roebuck orders "Miller, load up some rifle grenades and blow some!" Miller puts a grenade on his rifle then shoots some MG guns all apart. The team heads in and captures the building.

"One last push and we take the airfield!" Roebuck shouts.

"Then we can start bombing missions to Japan!" Miller said.

Roebuck and his men see a big battle going on and some tanks fighting some Japs and their tanks. "Damn! This won't be easy!" Polonsky said. "It never is, but Polonsky, we can win." Roebuck told him.

The team rushes through the area with the tanks covering them. The team reaches a trench with a bazooka and Polonsky sees AA guns dead ahead. Miller spots 3 enemy tanks.

"Japanese AA guns are zeroed on our planes!" Polonsky said then Miller assured "We kill the tanks then the AA gunners!" Miller shoots the bazooka at a tank destroying it. Polonsky throws a grenade under a tank, then it explodes killing all on board. Roebuck takes a bazooka out and aims carefully at a tank then fires. The tank is hit hard and blown up.

The team heads up the AA positions and Miller burns the Japs on the first Anit-Air gun. Roebuck and Polonsky take care of 2 more. Miller heads to the last one and then he kills the last gunners. "Goodnight!!!" Polonsky taunted.

The squad regroups as Roebuck says "Good work marines." Miller tells him "Just another big day in the office." "Now let's give Major Gordon the good news."

A marine radios Gordon and tells him "Yes sir. The airfield has been held. Repeat, the airfield has been held." During this conversation, Polonsky thought to Roebuck "Those bastards almost had us." then Roebuck tells him "Do what ever it takes."

Polonsky goes up and sees more Japs and tanks heading for them "Aw shit! We gotta problem!"

Roebuck radios "Sir, Japanese reinforcements coming in north of the airfield. Request immediate air support." A pause then "Yes sir understood."

As Japs approach, Miller tells his sergeant "I'm getting' the AA! I'll turn it against them!" Miller gets to one of the AA guns then opens fire against some Japs. A truck stops to send out some Japs and Roebuck on a machine gun stops them. After minutes of intense battle, planes appear and take out the enemies.

"Holy... Shit...." Polonsky said.

"Now that was good!" Miller cheered.

A marine radios Gordon "Yes sir. The airfield has been held. Repeat, the airfield has been held."

Miller turns to Roebuck "I bet Sullivan would be proud of us." Roebuck chuckles.


	3. Burn 'Em Out

September 15, 1944

Inside a trench, Miller gripped his flamethrower tight as Roebuck explained "Our tanks are getting hammered by mortar fire! We need to clear these trenches so and knock out each mortar pit. Get ready with that flame thrower!"

Miller charged as Roebuck shouted "Incoming!" then Polonsky shouted "MG up on that hill!" as an MG shot some marines advancing. "It's tearing up our men!"

Miller said to Roebuck "What the hell do we do sarge?!" Roebuck answered "Throw some smoke for cover! Or we'll get ripped to shreds!" "Got it sir!" Miller threw a smoke grenade at the hilltopped MG. The gunner could see nothing but smoke in his eyes.

"That'll take care of 'em!" Miller said.

The team head through and saw some Japanese running as Roebuck shouted "Go!" Miller pulled the trigger on the flame thrower and burned the running Japs alive. "All right keep on 'em!" Roebuck ordered. The group head straight on as Polonsky said "First mortar pit up ahead!"

Roebuck ordered Miller "Go clear it out!"

Miller ran up with his flame thrower saying "Time to put on the BBQ!" then opened up his flame thrower on the entire Jap mortar crew. A Japanese officer tries to slash Miller with a katan but Miller punches him in the face then knifes the officer's heart. "Ding! The turkey's done sir!" Miller said in victory. "One down. Move on guys!" Roebuck ordered.

The team fought through the trenches and a sniper from a tree shoots a marine. "We got snipers in the trees!" Polonsky noticed. Miller taking a Type 100 from a dead Jap shoots the snipers from the trees dead.

The group reached the second mortar set up as Miller shouted "Let's get 'em!" then Miller burned some Japs alive while Polonsky shot some with his M1 Garand. With all bad guys dead, Roebuck shouted "Taken out! One more pit to clear!"

Miller said to Roebuck "Do you think that when this is over, i'll be having dinner with you sir?"

Roebuck turned his head then said "Dinner with you?"

Miller patted his helmet "Yeah man. I can probably eat when we get back to base." Roebuck replied "Okay. Once this island is secure for our boys!"

The team continued through the trenches fighting off many Japs and even stopping MG baddies with smoke grenades.

The squad enters a tunnel as Roebuck said "Get in there and clear the tunnels!" The group fights through and even an open roof shooting as many Japs as possible.

They reach the final mortar pit and see many Japs mortaring many tanks and an officer watching them. Miller burns the grunts up.

Roebuck points his Thompson gun at the officer and shouts "Get your hands up."

The officer turns and shows 2 scars on the left side of his face. "My name is Yumiguro. The officer of this pit. I thank you for making it this far."

Polonsky shouted "Who cares, hand's up man!"

Yumiguro shakes his head "I'm afraid I can't." then he takes out a katana.

Miller throws his flamethrower and throws off his shirt revealing his muscular build. The marine gets into a fighting stance then charges at the Officer.

Yumiguro starts by swing his katana right but Miller dodges.

"Oh man. Katana! Very deadly!" Roebuck said.

Yumiguro comments "You are as bad as your lovely country American!"

Miller said "I may be small but I can hit hard!" he ends by punching Yumiguro in the face.

Yumiguro swings his weapon diagonally left then right as Miller dodges. Yumiguro swings giving Miller a little cut on his arm. Miller responds "I don't wanna give my country the sweat off my balls to Japan!" then punches Yumiguro 4 times then gives a swift kick to his stomach.

Yumiguro gets up shaking his head "You're a dead man!" he shouts. "I'm a made fucking man!" Yumiguro prepares to shoot Miller but Roebuck is quick and shoots the officer in the head. The Japanese officer falls onto one of the mortars.

"Outstanding!" Roebuck said in victory.

A radio communicator radios "Sir, the mortar pits have been neutralized. Tanks are now en route to the point."

Miller points to one of the tanks "Hey look Polonsky!" Polonsky turns and shouts "Tanks are moving up!" as Tanks advance onward.

"Another point of Peleliu island secured in the bud!" Miller said.

Roebuck tells his men "Radio command. Tell them we've cleared the mortar pits. Good work marines." Miller walks to the sergeant then shakes his hand in congratulations.


	4. Relentless

The Point of Peleliu

Miller, Polonsky and Roebuck sat on one of the tanks heading up the hill. The armor may be enough to fight the Japanese to their homeland but infantry would be helping out on foot.

Miller turned to Roebuck "This is getting to be a bumpy ride sarge. What's the plan?"

"200mm on the point still has White Beach targeted. We all saw first hand with that meat when we hit shore. Any attempt to bring in reinforcements just leads to the same outcome." Roebuck explained.

Polonsky put a hand on his head in frustration "A fucking bloodbath."

"It's gonna be a massacre." Miller said.

"Yeah... Well... Major Gordon's suspended any further landings until the guns are knocked out." Roebuck told Polonsky.

While Miller looked to the top, he said "What's the deal with all this?"

Roebuck explained to his squad "Now listen carefully... Tojo's got a network of tunnels AND caves running through the whole damn rock. We're trying to flush 'em out with dogs but we all know how stubborn these bastards are. Be prepared for close quarter fighting. They'll come at us from all sides. Watch each other's backs. Don't get caught out."

Suddenly Miller could hear the sound of a shell coming. "Incoming!" Polonsky shouted. The tank in front of the team is hit pretty hard and destroyed.

"Find some cover, fast! GO GO GO!" Roebuck shouted and he and Miller and Polonsky jumped off the tank they rode. "Get to cover now!" Roebuck shouted then the squad finds safety in front of a fallen tree.

"Japanese infantry behind the tree!" Polonsky saw some Japanese soldiers.

"I see 'em!" Miller shouted.

As the squad fights some of the Japs, artillery rains down on some fighting marines. "What the hell is that man!" Miller asked concerned. "We got artillery coming from the north east!" Polonsky blurted out. "We need to move up and knock 'em out!" Roebuck ordered.

The team fights up the hill shooting at some bad guys in the process. They saw the first artillery position and kill the bad guys there. "That's one dead!" Miller said in victory.

"There's another one up ahead! Clear it out so our tanks can move forward!" Roebuck ordered as he saw another artillery position.

The team heads up to the second artillery position firing at many bad guys as they can. Eventually they see their target. A banzai charged tries to kill Polonsky but he knocks him to the ground then shoots him in the head. The captian of the gun crew takes out a sword and prepares to kill Miller but he times his aim and shoots the captain in the head. "Last call for shells." Miller said.

"I think we taken them all sir!" Miller said to Roebuck.

Roebuck smiled "So far so good marine! Move along the gully." The team head along.

"Must be quite around here." Miller was suspicious of Japs.

"Watch the trees." Polonsky ordered.

The squad climb over a downed tree in the way and reach a warzone. Bombs rain down on some positions and a tank.

"Dammit! Do the airforce know we're here?" Polonsky was worried.

"I think so Polonsky!" Miller replied.

The group takes cover as Roebuck orders "Heads down!"

The team sees a flame tank ready to go to work on some Japanese. "Our tanks should be able to provide some cover as we close in around the hill. But it'll be up to us to clear the caves. Stay in cover till they finish their run."

As the flame tank heads through and burns some baddies alive, Roebuck orders "Sta with the tank! Use it for cover!"

The flame tank burns some trees containing some Japs. The tank turns it's gun left and burns a MG position. The Japs rush out of the cave entrance to stop Roebuck but the tank saves them and burns the Japs like a Christmas Tree.

Inside the cave a commanding officer named Nobukasa Okudaira was watching his men bombard the U.S. Tanks and some infantry.

Nobukasa turned to one of his men "How is the battle outside?"

The Jap said "Not good. More tanks keep pouring up the hill. We could be doomed in here soon."

Nobukasa ordered "Send more men outside and take care of them."

The soldier bowed "Hai!"

Back to Roebuck and his team.

The group have just entered the cave and Roebuck says "This is it guys! Clear out those caves!"

Roebuck, Polonsky and Miller first see an Mg position and some Japs when they turn left. "Here's one for Tojo!" Miller threw a grenade at the MG gunner then the gunner is blown up. Polonsky takes care of the other Japanese as Roebuck beats one to death.

The team clears part of it out then heads through the corridor of the cave and reach the artillery position and Nobukasa who has a Type 100 machine gun. Miller Thompsons the Japs at the gun to death.

"I must admire the man who never gives up. Today, you and your friends die here American scum!" Nobukasa said cocking his machine gun. He then proceeds to fire at Miller who runs for cover.

"You are as cowardice as a race!" Nobukasa taunted.

Miller told him "Give up the gun and i'll let you go peacefully!"

"I must say, your friend was entertaining when my friends stabbed him." Nobukasa told the marine.

Roebuck had a shocked face "What? Sullivan?"

Nobukasa shot at Miller who ran to dodge the bullets.

"I guess by the battles end, you will be joining him in death soon." Nobukasa laughed evilly. This would be a mistake sooner or later.

Roebuck snuck up behind Nobukasa and grabbed him by his collar and proceeded to bash him against the cave wall as he said with each wall thrust "Don't... Ever... Insult... My... First... Sergeant... And... Best... Friend... Like... THAT!" he brought Nobukasa over to the view where the gun was looking some tanks.

"This is how Americans win wars eventually!" then Roebuck throws the officer off to his death.

As Roebuck, Polonsky and Miller viewed the other Americans heading for the island, Roebuck turned to a radio operator and said "Call it in." he then threw a lit flare to the motionless MM gun.

"How many marines did we lose taking this rock?" Polonsky asked

"Already too many." was Roebucks answer.

Miller looked up and said "Thank you big man." himself to Sullivan wherever he was.

The operator said "Relay the message to Major Gordon. The artillery on the point has been knocked out. Yes sir."

Miller said to Roebuck "I think we'll be good friends afterall man."

Roebuck wiped sweat from his head then said "I think so."

Miller had an idea "How 'bout we have dinner when we get to base?"

Roebuck and Polonsky nodded at that.


	5. Remembering Sullivan

Headquarters on Peleliu.

So many marines were enjoying their long deserved rest after their success of taking the entire island. 2 of such were Roebuck and Miller who were eating their dinner and drinking coffee and sitting with each other.

On Miller's tray was a bowl of soup, a hamburger, a biscuit and 2 apples.

Roebuck's tray had chicken, peas, a cheese pizza, a hot dog and a beer next to it.

"So sir, when was your first meeting with our first sergeant?" Miller said after sipping his drink.

Roebuck replied "It was while I was in school."

Miller toke a bite of his burger then said "Oh man. That long?"

Roebuck nodded "Sullivan saw me while I was being bullied by some big guys. Sullivan had gotten very pissed and drove of the fuckers."

Miller cut some of his apples "Sullivan is one person I think of, the other are my reconnaissance team members every time I sleep in bed."

"Don't worry son. We'll get this war over fast and clean. Hell, Nimitz is probably pissed right now."

"Polonsky might be slacking off at another table but between you and me, i'll make an exception."

Roebuck chuckled "Yeah. The private is some what very funny to me. If I see Tojo face to face..." then gestures his thumb across his neck making a screeching sound that almost disturbed the other marines.

Miller jumped from his seat, "Oh wow! I bet WE could off the bad Jap guy himself."

Roebuck had a bite of some of his peas then said "Let's not tell Sullivan's family when we get back."

"Or at least Sullivan when we get to heaven." Miller replied.

The marines had always loved the good sergeant who was Sullivan. He was rough sometimes even to Roebuck. The man had saved Miller once while on Makin.

"I dream about Sullivan every night I spent in my bunker." Roebuck smiled.

Miller thought up something then said "How about you and me share a bunk bed tonight? Just for me to substitute for Sullivan."

Roebuck nodded "Okay son."

The 2 friendly marines finished their dinner then head for their bunk bed. Miller got on top while Roebuck had the bottom one.

"What kind of gift can we get for your family before we get back sir?" Miller was curious.

Roebuck said "Uh... Maybe a good book from Japan for my girl."

Miller grinned "I bet she'll like that."

"And when I get home, i'll bring my family for a nice beautiful crab dinner."

"Sounds good to me. I had one before I joined the army." Miller commented.

The commander of the base shut off the lights as Polonsky struggled to reach a bunk. "Watch your step Polonsky." Roebuck reminded.

"Oh sorry." Polonsky had some trouble but then made it to his bed "Night Roebuck."

"Night guys." Roebuck said then fell asleep with a happy face.


End file.
